captain_raptorfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
'This is a comprehensive list of all events occuring in the universe of Captain Raptor, as such there are spoilers, read at your own risk.' 2007 *Ashen Viper is born on September 7 2008 *Jolyne is born on September 1 Circa 2025 *Mars begins colonization *Moon begins colonization *Elizabeth Tresent is born 2025 *Andrew Sinclair is born Circa 2045 *Ashen Viper is incarcerated in a Martian prison 2058 *Greyhound is born *Robyn McCoy is born *Alien life is found on Ganymede in the form of single-celled micro-oraganisms Circa 2060 *Second Cold War begins *Andrew Sinclair begins work on life support bunker and the Sinclair AI *Bloodhound is created Circa 2070 *Watchdogs are formed by Andrew Sinclair, Bloodhound, and Greyhound *Sinclair enters bunker due to rising tensions *Elizabeth Tresent is put in charge of Sinclair Robotics 2098 *Multi-cellular alien life is found on Europa and Callisto, both in the form of fish-like creatures in the moons' oceans Circa 2100 *Valentine Sutton is created and enlisted in the military *Elizabeth Tresent begins cloning Andrew Sinclair and forming the Sons of Liberty *Salence Kraven is born 2101 *Russia bombs Chicago on October 20, starting World War Three *Victoria laBelle gains self awareness on October 20 Circa 2101 *Valentine Sutton gains sentience *Maria is created, already self aware, and rescued by Valentine 2106 * Saint Valentine ''takes place * The war ends * The International Defense Council is formed 2219 *Robyn McCoy enlists in the Martian military 2223 *Intelligent alien life makes contact with humanity first on Earth's Moon, then Earth itself. The Species is peaceful and merely focused on studying humans, though they later become an ally to Earth. The species is known as Gleyins. *The IDC is renamed to the Earth Defence Council 2260 *Kesh Grimoire is born 2300 *Kross Valentine is born on August 23 2301 *Luca "Lucky Star Luca" Dinapoli is born 2310 *Platatius Cain is born on December 2 2312 *Caesar Spinelli is born on December 3 2319 *Cedric Stave is born on August 12 2320 *Seth Proskus is on January 13 *Alois Raptor is born on May 4 *Malcolm Valentine is born 2321 *Noah Graham is born 2322 *Robyn McCoy leads a strike team to take out Mordecai's soldiers. Platatius joins her unit. 2325 *Vincent Cheng is born 2329 *Jareth Cain is born *Nora Desmond is born 2332 *Vincent and Xun Cheng join the Blue Dragons Triad 2333 * Xun Cheng is killed * Vincent Cheng leaves the triad and joins the police force under Noah Graham * Lupin Lombardi is born 2336 *Platatius is promised wealth and power after being hired by Elizabeth Tresent *Jareth's powers manifest 2337 * Angel Vasquez is born * Matthew Freeman is born * Benedict Ryan is born 2338 *Seth is arrested after killing his brother Osiris 2340 *Rain Spinelli is born *Lillian Lombardi is born *Pandora Cain is born *IG-E is created 2343 * Dallas is born 2344 * Cilas Vanteld is born * Isabella Stradford is born * Aurora Jones is born 2345 *October **Book 1 begins **Platatius kills Caesar Spinelli and Kross Valentine **Detroit is overthrown **Platatius is killed by Alois Raptor *December **Book 2 begins **Watchdogs hunt down The Valentine's crew **All Sinclair androids are granted sentience **Andrew Sinclair dies **Greyhound goes into hiding **Lucas Raptor is born **Kim and Viscera are born 2348 * Ashen Viper is released from prison * ''Seth's Big Bounty Adventure ''takes place''''' 2350 *Angel Vasquez is arrested on charges of three accounts of second degree murder, he is tried as an adult *June **Book 3 begins **Noah Graham begins the rebellion against Malcolm Valentine **Vincent loses his use of emotions **Malcolm Valentine is assisted by Alois Raptor in faking his death **Vincent Cheng's family is executed **Noah Graham becomes the new president 2351 *Yoshio Takahata is born * July **Jareth Cain ressurects Platatius (start of book 4) **Noah Graham enacts the Great Protection Act **Graham kills Exion Zaybraxus **Vera Greene arrests Noah Graham and becomes the next president. Vincent Cheng becomes the vice president *October **Opal Cain is born on the 19th 2352 * Book 4 begins * Rain Spinelli kills Noah Graham * Platatius is killed once more * Valentine is elected head of the EDC * Greyhound is a double agent for Ouroboros and the Sons of Liberty * The Sons of Liberty begin attempting to clone Platatius * Daemon-Rey Atbind is born * Prometheus is born * King Cobra is born 2354 *Lupin Lombardi is arrested on charges of burglary, theft, and breaking and entering. *Pandora is born *Lord Miasmus is born 2359 *Lilian Lombardi escapes from her life of prostitution 2360 *Lilian Lombardi attempts to break her brother out of prison, this gets her arrested as well 2361 *Cilas Vanteld is arrested for assault and murder, this is his third time being arrested 2366 * Book 5 begins * Matthew is killed * Lucas joins the Barone family * Valentine begins building Ouroboros * Vera Greene is head of the EDC 2367 * March ** Book 6 begins ** Valentine gains nuclear weaponry and forms Ouroboros ** Valentine bombs Vienna ** Valentine is arrested by the EDC ** Benedict and Viscera are killed ** Kim is nearly killed, but is saved by Greyhound ** Dallas and Aurora go into hiding and research their family's history *May **Book 7 begins **The Sons of Liberty grow in power **King Cobra is terminated by the Sons of Liberty **Victoria kills Dr Marco and adopts his daughter, Beatrice **The Valentine's crew, Ashen Viper, Jolyne, Wolfgang, Sebastian, and Modest are arrested by the ESF **Book 8 begins **Yoshio Takahata is sent to Neverward to kill Kondor **Slain Li is killed **Sobaka is killed **Captain Raptor's crew meets the Birdcage Patients **Elizabeth Tresent announces her presidential campaign **Book 9 begins